This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Virus maturation is often induced by a response to environmental signals like low pH, DNA/RNA packaging and receptor binding. In many cases, they are accompanied by dramatic conformational changes of capsid proteins. Nudaurelia Capensis omega Virus (NV) is a member of Tetravirus, T=4 non-enveloped icosahedral ssRNA viruses. The virus like particles (VLP) of NV coat protein undergo auto-proteolysis after pH-dependent large conformational changes (LCC) induced by lowering the pH (